Augmented reality (AR) typically includes a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (e.g., supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input. The computer-generated sensory input typically includes sound, video, graphics, or global positioning system (GPS) data. AR can enhance a user's perception of reality.